Greetings, My Mate
by RedBelladonna101
Summary: Lilly is just a new girl at True Cross Academy with some mild antisocial behavior. When she tries to escape the hustle and bustle of the lunch hour to get some alone time, what happens when she finds out she's not as alone as she thinks?


**Hello beautifuls:** I needed a little break from Naruto Universe, so I decided to write a little Blue Exorcist fic. I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Blue Exorcist!

Please leave a review!

Greetings, My Mate.

"Will you be my friend?!" I was taken aback by such a sudden request from the girl with short blonde hair in my class. I believe her name is Shiemi.

"Uh, well we've just met, but you seem really nice, so, yes." I smile at her abashedly.

It was my first day at True Cross Academy, and I was enrolled into the cram school to learn how to become an exorcist as an exchange student. Why? Because I am tragically and irrevocably fascinated with the demon world, and anything to do with the occult. Curiosity is my middle name. I want to be a philosopher that specializes in the demon world and its people, but everyone who gets that close to the demon world must become an exorcist first. So here I am. I'm going to learn all I can!

"R-really?" Shiemi looks so shocked, I didn't know someone's eyes could get so big. "That's great! Thank you, Lilly. You said you're from America, right?" I nod to her 'yes'. And so we chatted, until class started.

Time skip

It is now lunch hour and my antisocial-self needed alone time, so I found myself far away from the center of school where people hang out around the fountains and under trees, eating their lunch while socializing with one another. Shiemi is pretty quiet, and I wouldn't have minded hanging out with her, but it seems that Rin guy from cram school is close friends with her, because he is always hanging around her and I just can't handle being around his exuberant behavior at the moment.

I found a quiet spot that is right next to a thick cropping of trees. Like a mini forest, but there is a loud rumbling noise that lets me know I was not alone here. Curiosity got the better of me, and I took off searching. It doesn't sound too far away.

Moving around a particularly large tree with wide low hanging branches I see a form. A massive round hobgoblin with sickly yellow, cream colored skin, and giant green claws that could easily fit two of me in each of them. He has beautiful markings though, multiple red horns, swirls and stripes going down its arms. This creature is elegent….it was also snoring. Loudly.

 _Jeez this guy is BIG!_ I think to myself so not to disturb him. I've always been able to see these creatures ever sense I was young after being bitten by a coal tar. It's saved me a few times, being able to see people that are possessed, but most of the time there are only harmless little spirits.

I noticed this massive spirit has a harness around him, keeping him chained to another larger tree. He seems to be at the center of an oak circle. _I wonder if he's vicious…being chained down like that._ _Oh well I'm not going to pass up an opportunity like this._ I hunker down under the tree boughs, and pull out a sketch book and my charcoal. Why charcoal? I love the inky blackness, and the mess it makes on my fingers. Nothing like getting a little dirty. Of course I bring wipes with me everywhere to clean up when I'm finished.

I'm nearly finished with my sketch, just adding some minor details with a finer tipped charcoal stick. I am so engrossed in my drawing I didn't hear an approach.

"How interesting. And who might you be, and what are you doing?" Came a droll question from a soft boyish voice above my head.

I gasp and tip my head back to find the source of the voice. To my surprise there is a man, looking a few years older than myself, crouching on the tree branch right above me, peering down at me through his fingers like they were binoculars.

He is an odd looking fellow. Green hair that has a point sticking out of the crown of his head, and a very eclectic looking set of clothes. Stripes and polka dots, skulls and gloves covering arms that lead to some wickedly long black nails. All of the color tones are at least earthy, with rich dark greens and reds, so he had that going for him. His eyes look curious, but unfocused, dull. Like he honestly does care. Over all I find him attractive, but I got that chill up my spine that said he isn't all that he appears to be.

The stranger tilts his head to the side, pulling me out of my appraisal of him. I look back over at the sleeping demon and turn back to the man above me. I put my index finger against my lips with a gentle 'shush' sound. "Please don't wake him, I'd like to finish my drawing." I whisper while pointing towards the sleeping mound. _If this was a regular human than he'd have no idea what I was talking about. And if he can see the demon, it means he's some kind of exorcist or a demon himself. We'll see which one._

His eyes brighten ever so slightly. "Drawing demons…I see." Suddenly he was hanging upside down by his legs, and had snatched my sketch book to observe the drawing. "Not bad. The likeness to my Behemoth is astounding."

"You're Behemoth? So does that mean he's your familiar?" I ask curious, as always. He nods with a soft grunt as a positive answer. He moves to run his finger across the image and I immediately try to stop him. "Wait! Don't touch it. You'll get charcoal everywhere. See?" I hold up my right and left hands which are covered. He looks surprised at my blackened hands and pulls his fingers away from the image, but it was too late. He already has some on him, as he looks dejectedly at the mess.

I giggle at the face he's making, "Come down here, I'll get you cleaned up." I immediately start shuffling through my bag, as I feel and hear a thump next to me as he lands on the ground. I pull out the wipes from my bag and turn to face the man once again. To my surprise his face is scant inches from mine, making me pull back with a startled squeak. I can see his eye color now. A striking cerulean.

"Were you laughing at me?" He asks with a far too serious of a face.

"Uh…" _Oh shit, good going, Lilly. Piss off the new guy._ "Sorry, it sounded like that. I was just thinking how you looked so upset the charcoal was on your hand, when I absolutely love it. Just a funny comparison." I explain. "Here." I hold out the wipes to him, but instead he just looks bored, then holds his hand out to me instead. "Huh?" _Does he want me to clean his hand?_ I wait a few moments, and when he doesn't move, I take that as a yes.

I give in and take out a wipe, and start wiping off the tips of his fingers, being mindful of the nails. _Damn they are long. I'd love nails like these._

"You never told me your name." His voice broke me out of my musings about his nails. His hand is once again clean, and so I start cleaning my own.

"Oh, I suppose I haven't. Sorry. My name is Lilly. What's yours?"

"Amaimon." Was his flat reply, like he didn't care.

"WHAT!?" I couldn't stop my outburst. "As in, Amaimon the king of Earth?" He gives me a brief nod, but I can see the quirk of his lips. "Well don't say it so dully then. That's amazing!" _I'm really talking to one of the kings of gehenna._ I've read about him already in my studies before starting classes.

 **GROAN! HUFF!** The noise shuts my mouth up and I can feel a hot breath blow my hair about my face.

Slowly I turn towards the warmth and see the massive hobgoblin has woken up, and am face to nose with the beast. "Heh, nice Behemoth. Good boy. Sorry I woke you." My voice is a little shaky.

"Your heart rate has increased. Are you afraid? I wonder." Amaimon asks in his flat tone. "Behemoth, down boy." And with a poof the once massive creature is now less than half the size. Small enough to fit in a lap. He's jumping left and right, back in forth with excitement at being addressed by his master. _Wow Behemoth must really love Amaimon._ The act reminds me of a dog.

"Aw! You were handsome before, but now you are just adorable." I look towards Amaimon about to ask him a question, to find that he is just staring at me. It throws me off for a moment but I recover. "Sense you're a demon, can you hear what he says?" He nods. "Do you think he'd mind terribly if I gave him a hug?"

"You're asking if a hobgoblin would like a hug?" his eyebrow is raised at me, but I just nod happily at him. He starts to laugh, face palming, but waives at Behemoth like he's being dismissed.

Behemoth takes a moment of indecision but soon jumps into my lap and wraps his arms around my waist. I hug him back immediately cheering gratefully. "You are such a sweet heart." I mumble against the demon as I snuggle him. He happily jeers in my embrace while I find a spot that he likes to be scratched. _Hehe. Just like a dog._

"What an interesting human you are. I think I'll keep you." Comes Amaimons voice.

"Huh? What do you mean 'Keep me'?" I ask, my ministrations on Behemoth stop momentarily making him whimper until I started petting him again. "I'm not a pet." I laugh off his claim.

"No, of course not. My brother already told me humans can't be pets. Your world is so strange." He gives a half-hearted giggle in his boyish way. "No, I'm meaning more as my mate. It'll be much easier with you, because you seem so fond of demons already. And you're not afraid of me, that would have made you boring."

"Boring, huh? I take it you don't like to be bored. What happens if I do bore you?"

"I would kill you." He said it so plainly I nearly coughed on my spit. "BUT, I wouldn't do that if you were my mate. That's a no no. Besides, I doubt you'll bore me so easily n' stuff. So what do you say?"

"You're…asking me now? We just met." I laugh off his question again.

"So? In Gehenna mates are chosen first come first served. Rarely do you spend more time together than we have now before becoming mates."

"Really? That's fascinating." I take out my note book and wrote that little fact down. It hasn't been in any of the books about demons I've read so far. _I wonder if he'll tell me more about Gehenna and how their magic works._

"What are you doing?" He asks looking over my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just writing that down. I don't know much about demon mating rituals, but I'd love to learn more. I'm a bit obsessed with Gehenna and how it works. It's Sociology and behaviors are a mystery."

Amaimon takes a moment of just staring at me until he breaks into that wild childish laugh of his. "You know. You are one strange human."

"So I've been told, many times." I smile at him. "I love your laugh, by the way." The compliment stops him in his tracks, his hand held over his mouth, and his eyes open as wide as I've ever seen them as they lock onto my own. "What? Did I just cross a line?"

He pulls his hand away showing a very toothy grin, his demon features seeming more apparent now than ever, fangs and pointy ears. "Well, usually the men initiate the first step to claiming a mate, but you, silly human, have just invited me yourself."

"I did wha—", before I could finish my question, he was so near to me I was practically falling over. He has my chin pinched between thumb and forefinger, those wickedly sharp nails pricking my skin ever so slightly. His face is only a few centimeters from my now blushing face.

"And I accept." He says with a slight purr in his voice. "Would you like to know what step two is?"

Slowly I take a breath and nod 'yes'. Time slows down, and he closes the distance.

 **End:**

Welcome to the end, I hope you enjoyed. I honestly don't plan on writing more to this fic, but if you really enjoyed it, leave a comment, and I might do some cute snippets here and there.

Also if you liked this, go read my Naruto fanfiction! Tiny Terrors!: Akatsuki Cats.

Until next time!


End file.
